Tradiciones de los Black
by ladyluna10
Summary: Los Black son una familia muy antigua y tienen muchas tradiciones que sus miembros más jóvenes deben cumplir. Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Regalo para Woo-JiHo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: **Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2016-2017" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

N/A: ¡Hola Woo-JiHo! Espero que te guste esta colección de one-shots (serán tres, los otros dos los publicaré en los próximos días). Me pareció una petición muy curiosa y no sé si esto es lo que te esperabas, pero te puedo adelantar ya que los otros tienen un estilo diferente ;)

¡Un beso enorme y espero que hayas tenido unas muy felices fiestas!

* * *

Regulus daba vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño después de lo que había sucedido aquella tarde. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer eso que le pedían sus padres? Aunque, siendo sinceros, no sabía de qué se extrañaba. Ya se había visto obligado a tomar la marca tenebrosa para salvar el buen nombre de su familia y no dejar que la marcha de Sirius los colocara en un lugar aún más peliagudo. Aunque ahora comprendía perfectamente por qué su hermano se había marchado de casa de forma tan abrupta, por qué no había podido soportar aquello ni un instante más.

–Lo manda la tradición –había dicho su padre–. Todos los herederos de los Black lo hemos hecho. Yo lo hice sin rechistar cuando mi padre me lo ordenó. Debemos demostrar que somos dignos de nuestra familia y que estamos dispuestos a permanecer files a ella y sus principios.

–Es intolerable que un Black se muestre débil –había añadido su madre–. La compasión no es una buena cualidad, nos hace débiles, nos impide defender la pureza de nuestra sangre. Tienes que enfrentarte a esto y no huir como hizo el cobarde traidor de Sirius. No puedes decepcionarnos, eres nuestra última esperanza.

«Su última esperanza».

Aquellas palabras no paraban de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez. Las había escuchado tantas veces desde que era pequeño… Ya se lo decían cuando Sirius quedó en Gryffindor y todos empezaron a considerarlo un traidor. Sabían que, al final, él sería el heredero, el que traería la gloria a su casa y desde los 10 años asumió ese papel: el de hijo perfecto. No había nada que le diera más miedo que decepcionarlos y que lo miraran de la misma forma que miraban a su hermano. No podía permitirlo, pero tampoco quería hacer lo que le pedían. Aunque también era consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que hacer aquello. La marca de su brazo le obligaría a hacerlo.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos con más fuerza. Quería dormir y dejar de pensar en todo aquello, pero no podía. Ojalá Sirius estuviera allí, ojalá él fuera tan valiente como lo fue él cuando llegó el momento de la verdad. No se habría metido en aquella vorágine de miedo, destrucción y violencia. Pero él no era Sirius, solo era Regulus y no iba a decepcionar a sus padres por mucho miedo que tuviera en aquel momento.

Y si para ello tenía que matar a un muggle, lo haría sin pestañear.

* * *

–¿Estás preparado?

Regulus asintió lentamente y tragó saliva al escuchar la pregunta de su padre, que lo miraba orgulloso. Sabía que él no fallaría, pero después del espectáculo que armó Sirius el año anterior cuando se enteró de aquello… Nunca se sabía. Por suerte toda aquella tradición estaba encantada y solo quienes habían completado la tarea podían revelarla a los demás. Su hijo mayor sabría la verdad eternamente, pero jamás podría contarla al no haber sido lo suficientemente Black como para llevarla a cabo.

–Sí, padre –contestó finalmente, apretando la varita entre sus dedos con fuerza.

–Estamos muy orgullosos de ti y sabemos que lo harás bien –su madre apoyó una mano en su hombro y sonrió con superioridad–. Y estoy segura de que al Lord le complacerá saber que has cumplido con tu misión.

–Estoy convencida de que estará contento –murmuró–. Así sabrá que no me temblará el pulso cuando llegue la hora de la verdad y me mande a mi primera misión con mis compañeros.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no añadir ningún adjetivo ofensivo contra estos. Ese puñado de mortífagos estúpidos lo miraban siempre por encima del hombro y no había nada que le molestar más. Era el más joven de todos ellos –y no estaba de acuerdo con los métodos que se estaban empleando en aquella guerra aunque no lo confesara en voz alta–, pero era un Black y, si lo que ahí se juzgaba era la pureza de sangre, era mucho más digno que la mayoría de ellos juntos.

–Te está esperando en el salón –indicó entonces el hombre–. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, los tres pasos que debes seguir.

–Sí, padre.

Entró a la habitación con paso firme, seguido de sus padres, y apretó los labios al ver a una chica de no más de 15 años atada, amordazada y con los ojos vendados en mitad del salón.

–Primer paso –murmuró antes de apuntarla con la varita–. Firmeza a la hora de controlar la voluntad de otra persona. _Imperius_.

Se coló con facilidad en su mente y la hizo darse golpes contra el suelo, mientras la pobre chica –que no entendía lo que sucedía– intentaba detener aquello sin éxito.

Tras unos instantes, agitó la varita, acabando con la maldición y ella comenzó a sollozar, asustada.

–Segundo paso –volvió a murmurar, ahora haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que la varita no comenzara a temblar en su mano–. Firmeza a la hora de castigar a todos los traidores e impuros que lo merezcan. _Crucio_.

La chica empezó a retorcerse en el suelo y patalear. Sus gritos quedaban ahogados por la mordaza, pero a Regulus le estaba costando mucho mantener aquella maldición. Mantuvo el rostro impasible, pero por dentro comenzó a sentirse ansioso. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo aquello?

Tras unos minutos que parecieron interminable, paró y miró a sus padres, que sonreían orgullosos ajenos a las lágrimas y las súplicas calladas de la chica.

Ya solo quedaba una cosa. El último paso. La última maldición. La tercera.

–Y para terminar –cerró los ojos y se obligó a seguir con aquello. Ya estaba muy cerca, podía hacerlo–. Firmeza a la hora de acabar con nuestros enemigos.

Quiso murmurar que lo sentía, quiso consolarla, pero sabía que sus padres jamás le perdonarían aquello. Así que, simplemente, levantó la varita, pidió perdón en silencio y rogó porque algún día lograran perdonarle por no querer decepcionar a sus padres.

Y entonces pronunció aquellas dos últimas palabras.

– _Avada kedavra_.


	2. Chapter 2

Andromeda se miró una última vez en el espejo y suspiró. Su madre le había puesto un vestido demasiado recargado para su fiesta: verde Slytherin, de escote discreto y falda pesada. Se suponía que tenía que estar radiante para su fiesta. «Has florecido», le había dicho su madre hacía apenas una semana, cuando un elfo le contó que las sábanas de su cama estaban llenas de sangre y ella se lo confesó, un poco avergonzada. «Ahora tenemos que reunir a todos los miembros respetables de la sociedad mágica y sus hijos. Tenemos que encontrarte un marido antes de que sea tarde».

Y ahí estaba ella aquella noche, temblando frente al espejo, obligándose a recordar que debía actuar como se esperaba de ella y deseando que se acabara aquel verano para poder regresar a Hogwarts y alejarse de su familia. Solo tenía 13 años, ¿por qué la estaban vendiendo de esa manera? Sentía que estaba en mitad de una subasta, que cuando bajara las escaleras todos empezarían a observarla y tasarla, que sus padres le pondrían un precio y, al final, se la adjudicarían al mejor postor sin pensar en nada más. Sin preguntarle qué opinaba, qué le parecía esa persona, si sería feliz a su lado. A ellos solo les importaba que fuera un sangre pura con dinero y que pudiera darle la vida que, según ellos, se merecía. Una vida llena de lujos, feliz de puertas para afuera, pero desgraciada en la intimidad.

Y, a pesar de todo eso, debía sentirse afortunada porque sus padres no la habían comprometido antes de «ese momento». Bellatrix llevaba ya bastante prometida con Rodolphus.

–Señorita Andromeda –la voz de un elfo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se volvió y sonrió levemente, nerviosa–. Ya es la hora.

–Ya bajo. Gracias.

Se marchó y ella tomó una bocanada de aire. Tenía que salir ahí, no le quedaba otra, así que agarró su falda y salió del dormitorio. Conforme se acercaba a las escaleras, se enderezó aún más y adoptó una expresión neutra en el rostro. Pero estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de puro pánico al ver como todos la esperaban y la miraban fijamente desde el salón.

–La señorita Andromeda Black –anunció una elfina.

Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir con educación y ella bajó las escaleras, caminando lentamente como su madre le había repetido una y otra vez. Habían ensayado aquel momento para que fuera perfecto y todos los miembros importantes de las familias se fijaran en ella. El objetivo era conseguir que se fijara en ella algún heredero o, mejor dicho, los padres de alguno, pero había escuchado decir a sus padres que los Lestrange estaban tan contentos con el futuro matrimonio entre Bella y Rodolphus que estaban pensando que podrían fortalecer la unión de sus familias y que, para ello, podrían ofrecer un buen acuerdo para comprometerla con Rabastan. Y ella, personalmente, preferiría casarse con cualquier otro antes que con él. Era aún más idiota que su hermano mayor y siempre la miraba de arriba abajo de una forma que no le gustaba nada y que le ponía los bellos de punta.

Se acercó a sus padres, manteniendo el gesto tranquilo, y su Druella sonrió complacida.

–Aceptable, querida, aunque deberías haber levantado un poco más la barbilla –le comentó–. Es tu fiesta de floración. Ya eres toda una mujer y deberías sentirte orgullosa.

–Me siento orgullosa, madre –replicó.

–Pues no lo parece. Alegra un poco el rostro. Ya he visto a varias familias apartar la mirada y, cuantos menos pretendientes consigas esta noche, menores posibilidades de conseguir un matrimonio decente tendrás.

–Soy muy joven todavía.

–No tanto como tú crees –la cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada más–. Y ahora guarda silencio y saluda a nuestros invitados. Han venido aquí por ti, recuérdalo, así que más te vale mostrarte agradable con ellos, pero no demasiado. Recuerda, eres una Black. Estás por encima de las demás familias mágicas.

–Claro, madre.

«¡Cómo para olvidarme!», añadió para sí. Se la repetía varias veces al día siempre que estaba en casa y, además, siempre se lo escribía al final de las cartas que le enviaba al colegio.

Sonrió levemente e hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza antes de empezar a caminar por la sala, saludando a unos y otros. Se detenía solo el tiempo necesario, cada vez más nerviosa y hastiada de las miradas que le dedicaban. Quería huir de ahí, se sentía como si fuera simplemente ganado y no podía soportarlo. A nadie le interesaba saber nada sobre ella y las preguntas que le hacían tenían una intención demasiado clara incluso para ella.

–¡Dromeda! –Narcissa la cogió del brazo, aprovechando que estaba sola en aquel momento y la arrastró hasta unas sillas libres–. ¡La fiesta es genial!

–¿Tú crees?

–Sí y estás muy guapa –le aseguró su hermanita pequeña.

–Tú también –le colocó un mechón de pelo rubio que se le había escapado del recogido y sonrió–. ¿Qué has estado haciendo? No os he visto ni a ti ni a Bella en toda la noche.

–He estado bailando con Lucius.

–Oh, así que con Lucius, ¿eh?

–Sí, somos amigos –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros–. Y vamos a entrar a Slytherin juntos.

–Seguro que sí.

Desvió la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de su madre, que la miraba enfadada. Hora de volver a levantarse y seguir con aquel paripé.

–Tengo que seguir saludando, Cissy, pero busca a Bella –dijo, poniéndose en pie–. No la he visto en toda la noche.

–Estaba peleando con Rodolphus.

–Entonces vuelve con Lucius y pásalo bien.

Sonrió a la rubia antes de internarse de nuevo en la multitud, maldiciendo el día que decidieron imponerles aquella fiesta estúpida a las chicas tras su primera menstruación y rogando para que nadie se interesara por ella y la obligaran a casarse con cualquiera de los horribles chicos que había en aquella sala.


	3. Chapter 3

–Madre, padre –Narcissa entró corriendo al comedor, donde sus padres estaban desayunando.

–Narcissa –la reprendió la mujer–. ¿Qué modales son esos? ¡No se corretea por la casa!

–Lo siento –se puso un poco roja y bajó la mirada–. Es que me ha pasado una cosa, madre. ¡Una muy importante!

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sí, mire –abrió la mano y señaló con un dedo de la otra lo que descansaba en la palma–. ¡Se me ha caído un diente!

–Oh, querida –Druella sonrió y cerró la mano de la pequeña con delicadeza–. Tienes razón, es muy importante. ¡Tu primer diente de leche, al fin!

–¡Lo sé!

Cygnus sonrió levemente y se acercó a la más pequeña de sus hijas.

–Ven conmigo, Narcissa –le dijo–. Tengo la maceta preparada desde hace algún tiempo.

–¡Sí!

Le dio la mano y, juntos, fueron hasta el invernadero que había detrás de la casa. Entraron y el hombre la guió hasta llegar a una estantería llena de plantas, cada una con un nombre distinto. Cygnus cogió el único que estaba vació y lo puso en el suelo, arrodillándose a su lado.

–¿Te gusta?

–¡Sí! –Exclamó ella, mirándolo–. Pero no tiene ninguna estrella…

–Eso es porque tú eres una bella flor –contestó él–. Plantaremos tu diente y pondremos un narciso encima en lugar de una rosa.

–¿Y fuera?

–Fuera han escrito tu nombre, ¿ves? –Lo señaló–. Y dibujado unas hojas. Tu planta siempre será distinta a la de los demás.

–¿Y eso es bueno?

–Por supuesto –su padre asintió–. Tú eres especial, pero no se lo digas a tus hermanas, ¿vale?

–¡Sí!

–¿Me ayudas ahora a plantarlo?

–Vale, padre –asintió–. Pero, ¿me cuenta otra vez la historia?

–Claro, Narcissa –sonrió y empezó a echar tierra en el recipiente–. Hace muchos muchos muchos años, cuando los Black eran la familia más importante de Inglaterra y tanto nobles como reyes los envidiaban y adoraban, una joven doncella leyó en las estrellas que nuestro linaje derrotaría a cualquier persona que tratara de enfrentarse a ellos. Esto hizo que muchos se asustaran y que el príncipe, que había sido rechazado por ella al ser un vulgar muggle, entrara en cólera y tratara de asesinarla. No lo logró, pero, en la lucha, consiguió arrebatarle un diente, que cayó a la tierra y quedó enterrado. Poco después, empezó a llover y, mágicamente, creció una preciosa rosa que ella se llevó a su casa y cuidó cada día y que siempre le trajo prosperidad.

–¡Y por eso lo hacemos ahora! –La rubia lanzó una pequeña carcajada y, al ver que la tierra ya estaba lista, puso el diente dentro.

–Exacto, Narcissa –el hombre asintió y cogió el narciso que tenía preparado para aquel momento–. Y, mientras esta flor viva, tu vida será próspera y feliz.

–La cuidaré mucho. Lo prometo.

–Muy bien –contempló la flor unos instantes antes de coger la maceta y colocarla en el estante, justo al lado de la de Andromeda–. Y ahora, volvamos dentro. ¿Quieres desayunar?

–¡Sí! –Exclamó–. Tengo mucha hambre.

–Pues ordenaremos a los elfos que te sirvan un banquete. No todos los días uno siembra su futuro.

La cogió en brazos –como hacía años que no hacía– y la llevó de vuelta a la casa con una enorme sonrisa. Los Black tenían muchas tradiciones, pero aquella sería siempre su preferida y no había nada mejor que poder compartirla con su hija favorita.

* * *

N/A: ¡Y hemos llegado a la última tradición! Esta tenía que ser un poquito más dulce que las otras dos y, como estoy convencida de que Narcissa era la niña de los ojos de Cygnus Black, no podía protagonizarla ningún otro Black :)

Espero de verdad que a mi AI le haya gustado esta recopilación de tradiciones. Para mí ha sido un placer poder escribirlas.

Un beso y muchas gracias por leer,

María :)


End file.
